


On Location

by hulklinging



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Marijuana, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: A loosely knit collection of drabbles of the Vancouver crew on their home turf.1 - the boys come home for the summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, I wanna write a billion moments of these boys in our city.

The summer belongs to them.

Every summer, they leave their Aglionby uniforms nicely folded in their drawers and hanging in their closets, under the ever shrewd eye of Mrs. Woo, and as one they head back home. Already by the time they reach the airport they’re talking louder, not much minding if people stare.

This summer, a certain object of Henry’s affections was establishing himself and his court as kings of Henrietta. But Henry was already royalty of another kingdom, a seaside one on the west coast, and touching down in Vancouver always marked the true beginning of summer, for him.

Technically most of them had family they were supposed to stay with, but Koh’s parents spend most of their time back home in Korea, so their beautiful 2 bed 1 bath in the gentrified part of Gastown sits empty for most of the year. During the summer, the Litchfield crew descends upon it, filling the white walls and tasteful furniture with laughter and debate. This is where they go to drop off their luggage, before a few of them split off to see their families. Henry stays, as does Cheng2 and Rutherford. The rest promise to touch base soon, throwing beach plans and nightmarket dates at each other as they part.

It’s strange, so many of them missing. They’re still a ‘we’ but they’re not quite whole, and even the smaller space around them doesn’t hide that. It makes Henry antsy about graduation, although whatever Ivy Leagues and Maclean’s finest they scatter to, they’ll always have this, here. This city, their city, one that they first claimed so vehemently to avoid other, less kind nicknames, one that they bonded over even though it took them leaving it for them to meet.

“My dealer’s around,” Cheng2 declares. “Anyone else want in?”

Cheng2’s dealer is his brother, a tangled mess of family politics that all of them know not to call into question. They get bits and pieces whenever Cheng2 gets a call from home, words they wish they hadn’t overheard.

Henry has a rather embarrassing moment where he wonders at Richard Gansey the Third ’s opinion on marijuana. Simply to prove to himself that whether his classmate might approve or disapprove of a certain habit does not affect him in the slightest, he takes Cheng2 up on his offer.

The problem is that the boy is still on his mind, and he shoots his mouth off even at the best of times. And him smoking pot with his closest friends is rarely his best of times.

“This year it’s gonna happen. We’re gonna be friends. Just watch.”

Logan doesn’t even dignify him with a response. He’s managed to find some lacrosse game or another on tv, and has decided to abandon his friends getting high on the floor for his true love. Koh, smoke spinning around his head like the dragons he's always doodling, leans back against Ruthorford’s leg and scowls at the screen.

“Lacrosse is such a white guy sport.”

A snort. “Whatever, white boy. You play too.”

Koh blows out smoke and admires the dramatics of it. “Only because you do.”

Henry smiles, because even though his Gansey Problem is no closer to being solved, he loves his friends so much. He hasn’t seen Koh this relaxed for months. Logan never truly relaxed at all, but this was as close as he lets himself get, so Henry will take it.

Cheng2 throws a sock at them. “Stop flirting! It’s too early in the summer for your flirting!”

The couple, used to Cheng2’s antics even if they’re not quite immune, ignores him.

All in all, Henry muses, it’s the perfect start to this last in between summer, because next summer will be full of moving plans and colleges looming, promises to keep in touch and tearful goodbyes. This summer isn't special at all, which in Henry's eyes makes it very special indeed.

He lifts the joint from Cheng2's hand while he's distracted, smiling around it as Cheng2 protests. Yes. A very good start.


End file.
